


Mischief Managed

by Moontune



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, I had a hard time naming this work, Other, Short One Shot, reader is gender-neutral, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontune/pseuds/Moontune
Summary: Working at an animation studio was hard and tiring. Luckily, a little ink demon was always willing to lighten things up.{Request}





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on tumblr, and I figured I'd post it here as well ^^

Work at Joey Drew Studios was tough. It was hard, and painstakingly difficult to complete animations on time. As a story-boarder, you were often sitting in front of your desk, scribbling page after page of poses for the characters in the animations. It was excruciating, and the light box you had to use constantly malfunctioned - making the process much more difficult.

  
But, there was at least one good thing about the studio; and no, it wasn't the pay ( _that_ was far from good).

  
As you cleaned your pen and put it away, you looked over the sheets containing the storyboard for the animators. Gathering them together into an organised stack, you turned off the light box, and made your way downstairs to the animation department. Hopefully Henry wouldn't have too much trouble putting the animation together.

  
As you made your way down the stairs, a familiar ink demon decided to make an appearance.

  
"Heya, (Y/N)!" Bendy greeted, waving his hand as he waited for you at the bottom of the staircase. "Are you finished work yet?"

  
"Hey Bendy!" You returned his greeting with enthusiasm, grinning widely as you approached the ink demon. "I'm not completely finished, but I got enough done to earn a good break."

  
Bendy beamed up at you, and followed close behind you while you made your way to Henry's work space. The animator smiled softly when he saw you approach, Bendy trailing close behind.

  
"Hey Henry," You said, placing the stack of papers on a small side table beside his desk. "This should be at least another two minute's worth."

  
"You're getting faster every day, (Y/N)." Henry complimented, going through a few of the pages, "I'm guessing you're taking a break?"

  
"Yeah, my wrist hurts like hell." You sighed, massaging your sore wrist.

  
"Well, don't cause too much trouble," Henry stated, taking a page of the storyboard to begin animating the new scene. "If you get caught flooding the music department again, Joey might actually fire you this time."

  
"In my defense, that last time was Bendy's fault." You said, earning a _'hey!'_ from Bendy. "Besides, that's only if I get caught."

  
Laughing and winking at Henry, he rolled his eyes as you and Bendy set off to cause trouble throughout the studio. You chatted idly with the ink demon, planning on who to fool with today. There were many "off-limits" people when it came to your trickery; people who responded quite negatively or aggressively when/if you were caught. Luckily, that list was small, and did not contain the one person who was, more often than not, the victim of your pranks.

  
"Wally's down in Heavenly Toys with Shawn," Bendy said, smiling up at you with his signature mischievous grin. "He's been spending a lotta time with the guy, actually..."

  
"At least now we know where to find him," You said, turning to make your way down to the toy department. "Did he have his keys on him?"

  
"Yeah, but they were in his pockets instead'a on his belt, so I couldn't get 'em." Bendy lashed his tail, looking up at you with a challenging look in his pie-cut eyes, "I don't s'pose you could get ahold of 'em, could you?"

  
"Of course I can!" You answered, returning Bendy's smile. "I'm actually a pretty good pickpocket, believe it or not."

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Prove it."

  
"Gladly." You said, accepting the ink demon's challenge as you took the lift down to Heavenly Toys. It took a while, thanks to how big the studio was (thanks, Joey), but you were in good company.

  
You and Bendy got along rather well, thanks to your mutual love of mischief and trickery. The little toon had a childlike charm that you adored, and you always looked forward to seeing Bendy every time you came to work. He was comfortable to be around, and you always felt a little bit empty inside when he wasn't accompanying you.

  
Eventually, you made it down to Heavenly Toys on Level K. Sure enough, Wally was there, talking enthusiastically with Shawn. Neither had noticed you yet, much to your delight. If they saw both you and Bendy together, they would be suspicious.

  
"Stay here," You told the toon, "Now... watch and learn."

  
Rolling up your sleeves, you casually approached your target with a friendly smile...

 

 

It took poor Wally over two hours to find his keys again.


End file.
